


Good Night, Sleep Tight

by alienat



Series: Mending'verse [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime is always special at Jared’s and Jensen’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)  for the prompt ‘Kidfic - Bedtime’. Timestamp to ‘Mending a Broken Heart’. I don’t think it’s necessary to read it first, though. Comments are love.

 

Jensen always tries to make it home at bedtime because he loves to put his children to bed. He loves to cuddle with them, to talk a little about their day, to just be with his kids. He still can’t believe he’s calling all of them his kids. But that’s just how he thinks about them. He loves Annie, Luke and Sophie-Ellie just as much as he loves his twins, Tyler and Jamie.

Tyler and Jamie are first. They’re a little over a year now and Jensen has trouble taking them both upstairs at the same time. Jared always laughs at him, but Jensen will carry them both at the same time for as long as he’s able to do that. He takes them to bed, laying them down gently in their little beds. Jared joins him and they both kiss their babies good-night. Jensen starts singing softly with Jared’s arms around his chest and his husband’s chin resting on Jensen’s shoulder. It’s how it always goes and Jensen loves those moments.

Sophie-Ellie is next. She’s waiting for him as usual. In her lap lies the book they’re reading right now. It’s about a little girl and her best friend, a pony. Sophie-Ellie is so in love with it she’s been bugging Jensen and Jared about having her own pony for weeks. Jared kisses the little girl good-night and Jensen climbs into bed with her, pulling her into his arms. He reads her another chapter of their story and then finishes with their favorite Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. Jared’s watching them from the door.

Jensen walks into Luke’s room a little later and finds the boy sitting at his computer, chatting. As soon as Jensen enters the room though, Luke shuts it off and climbs into his bed. They talk about baseball and the upcoming game on Sunday and Jensen asks about school. He kisses Luke’s forehead and leaves the room and their son to Jared.

Last, but not least, Jensen finds himself in Annie’s room an hour later. When he enters she’s talking to James, meaning she’s looking through her telescope and talking indistinctly. Jensen doesn’t catch her often doing that, but it always makes him a little sad and very proud to have such a strong girl as a step-daughter.

Annie looks up and gives him a short smile. She’s already dressed in her sweatpants and a t-shirt, claiming she’s too old for pajamas. She climbs into her bed and Jensen pulls the covers up and tugs them around her.

“You think he can hear me?” she asks quietly and Jensen presses a gently kiss to her forehead.

“I’m sure he can and I’m sure he’s so proud of you, honey.”

“You ever talk to your dad?”

Jensen settles next to her on the bed and pulls her into his arms. “Sometimes,” he admits. He knows that he’s the only one Annie talks to about things like that and he always tries to be honest about things. “Especially when it’s concerning you, your brothers and sister.”

“You mean when we annoy you,” Annie says.

Jensen laughs quietly. “Yeah, sometimes. Doesn’t mean I don’t love y’all.”

Annie kisses his cheek. “It’s okay. You annoy us too sometimes. I guess that’s just how it is.”

A soft laugh sounds over from the door and Jensen sees Jared standing there, watching them in amusement.

Jensen nods at Annie. “I guess it is.” He kisses her good-night and leaves to give Jared and Annie some room.

Later that night when he lies next to Jared, coming down after an intense orgasm, Jensen thinks that he’s one of the luckiest people in the world.

  



End file.
